Jung dan Oh Families
by MrsDoubleV
Summary: 'Nappeun Appa' Series from Jung Dan Oh Families. DaeBaek (Daehyun-Baekhyun) HunHan (Sehun-Luhan) with cute TaeKook (Taehyung-Jungkook) almost all about TaeKook(?) Nosummary T.T GS for all ukes TaeKook!Kids. Don't like don't read! RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

Jung Dan Oh Families

Title : JUNG DAN OH FAMILIES

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : K/T

Length : One Shoot

Casts :

.Jung Daehyun (Jung appa)

.Byun Baekhyun (Jung eomma)

.Kim Taehyung (Jung Taehyung/Taetae)

.Oh Sehun (Oh appa)

.Xi Luhan (Oh eomma)

.Jeon Jungkook (Oh Jungkook)

Other Casts : Zelo, BangHim (cameo)

Semua cast milik Tuhan, para orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing serta entertainment mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam mereka disini.

Warning : GS (Gender Switch) for all Ukes, typo(s), bahasa non baku

Ide, alur cerita semua milik saya so DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! Don't like, Don't read :)

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

Suasana pagi di rumah besar nan mewah itu masih sama seperti suasana pagi biasanya yang membedakan hanya sekarang mereka sudah berada di ruang makan dan menikmati acara sarapan pagi mereka. Jung Daehyun, namja berkacamata itu duduk sambil membaca koran dengan segelas kopi panas dihadapannya. Wajahnya nampak serius kala membaca setiap tulisan ataupun berita yang tersaji di koran langganannya yang selalu ia baca setiap hari tanpa terlewat. Mungkin itu memang suatu kebiasaan seorang pengusaha besar dan ternama sekaligus seorang kepala keluarga yang harus mengetahui berita terbaru setiap paginya. Di samping Daehyun, nampak seorang yeoja mungil yang sedang sibuk menyuapi anak mereka. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya Jung Baekhyun mengingat ia adalah istri dari pengusaha ternama bermarga Jung itu. Di antara suami istri itu juga ada seorang namja mungil yang terlihat sangat tampan dan juga menggemaskan. Namja kecil itu terus mempoutkan bibirnya dan sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya saat sang eomma, Baekhyun ingin menyuapinya. Namja kecil tampan nan imut itu adalah Jung Taehyung, buah cinta dari Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

"Taetae buka mulutnya, aaaa~" ujar Baekhyun dengan lembut mencoba terus merayu putra kecilnya untuk memakan sarapannya.

"Aniyo, Tae tidak mau makan!" Balas Taehyung kecil dengan ketus.

"Yeobo, Tae tidak mau memakan sarapannya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Keluh Baekhyun pada suaminya, Daehyun yang kini sudah melipat koran tanda jika ia sudah selesai membacanya.

"Eyy jagoan appa kenapa tidak mau makan, hmm? Cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan kita berangkat ke sekolah. Ayoo..." Bujuk Daehyun pada putra kecilnya, Taehyung.

"Shireo! Tae tidak mau!" Tolak Taehyung lagi dan membuahkan helaan nafas bagi kedua orang tuanya Daehyun-Baekhyun.

"Baiklah jika Tae tidak mau makan... Berarti Tae tidak ke sekolah pagi ini dan..."

"Shireo! Tae mau sekolah! Tae mau sekolah!" Ujar Taehyung kecil dengan tegas dan segera mengambil sesendok nasi goreng dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Good son... Begitu baru jagoan appa. Jadi cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan kita berangkat ke sekolah, ok?" Ujar Daehyun dan diangguki oleh Taehyung dengan mulut menggembung penuh dengan nasi goreng.

"Hahhh dasar anak-anak..." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lega. Setidaknya anaknya kini sudah mau memakan sarapannya. Ia jadi tidak khawatir lagi.

Baekhyun kini sudah menenteng tas berbentuk wajah singa berwarna cokelat itu setelah Taehyung dengan semangatnya langsung berlari keluar dari pintu rumahnya dengan menggandeng atau lebih tepatnya menyeret tubuh sang appa untuk segera berangkat. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kebiasaan putra kecil kebanggaannya itu. Sementara Daehyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya karena selalu mendapat perlakuan yang sama oleh putra kecilnya yang berusia 5 tahun itu.

"Appa palliwa! Palli!" Ujar Taehyung sambil terus menarik yangan Daehyun dengan tidak sabarnya.

"Astaga, Tae. Sabarlah. Ne, ne, ne kita akan berangkat sekarang. Aigoo..." Keluh Daehyung karena Taehyung yang terus saja menarik tangannya.

"Tae, pakai tasmu. Dan dengar jangan nakal ya di sekolah. Eomma tidak ingin mendengar Tae yang nakal dari songsaenim, arra?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil memakaikan Taehyung tas singa kesayangan putranya itu.

"Ne, eomma." Balas Taehyung dengan semangat dan cepat-cepat memakai tasnya.

"Yeobo, aku pergi dulu ya." Pamit Daehyun dan mengecup kening istrinya dengan lembut.

"Ne, hati-hati. Jangan mengebut dan kabari aku jika kau pulang malam, ya." Balas Baekhyun mengingatkan suaminya.

"Ne, pasti."

"Appa! Palliwa! Palli! Palli!" Rengek Taehyung dengan tidak sabarnya dan terus menarik-narik tangan Taehyung agar cepat pergi.

"Aigoo... Ne, ne, ne kita berangkat sekarang..." Daehyung pun melenggang pergi menuju ke mobilnya yang masih terparkir rapi di dalam garasi rumahnya di susul oleh Taehyung yang berlari dengan semangat.

Mobil hitam itu kini sudah berada di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah Taman Kanak Kanak yang terkenal di Seoul, Sunshine Kindergarten. Daehyun memarkirkan mobilnya sebentar di dekat gerbang sekolah itu sebelum turun dari mobil bersama Taehyung putra kecilnya.

Daehyun berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah itu dengan Taehyung yang berjalan dan menggandeng tangannya di sampingnya. Daehyun bisa melihat banyak para orang tua yang juga sama seperti dirinya mengantar anak mereka bersekolah disana.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Daehyun pada Taehyung yang terlihat gelisah dan seperti sedang mencari seseorang.

"Aniya..." Balas Taehyung dan kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari.

"Mencari Jungkookie, hmm?" Tanya Daehyun dan di angguki oleh Taehyung. Daehyun hanya tertawa pelan saat melihat Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eyy kenapa cemberut begitu, hmm? Kau ini namja dan jangan bersikap menggemaskan begitu." Ujar Daehyun saat menjongkokkan dirinya untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Taehyung kecil. Daehyun mengusak rambut hitam anaknya dengan gemas.

"Jadi ini alasanmu kenapa kau semangat sekali untuk sekolah, hmm? Karena Jungkook? Aigoo anak appa..." ujar Daehyun dan kembali mengusak rambut Taehyung.

"Taetae!" Teriak seseorang membuat Taehyung menengokkan kepalanya. Seketika senyum cerah langsung terkembang di wajahnya saat tahu seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Nah itu dia. Apa appa bisa pergi sekarang, hmm?" Tanya Daehyun pada Taehyung yang masih menatap yeoja mungil yang sedang berjalan kearahnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Daehyun.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Daehyun hanya menghela nafasnya dan kembali berdiri. Daehyun mengikuti arah pandang Taehyung. Daehyun tersenyum saat mendapat sapaan dari yeoja yang menggandeng tangan yeoja mungil nan imut yang kini terlihat sedang bermain bersama Taehyung.

"Annyeong, Lu noona." Sapa Daehyun pada seorang yeoja berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata rusa di hadapannya itu.

"Ne, annyeong Dae-ah. Mengantar Taetae? Tidak biasanya... Lalu dimana Baekkie?" Tanya Luhan pada Daehyun.

"Ani. Baek ada di rumah. Tadi pagi ia baru saja pulang dari Busan karena membantu eomonim merawat abeoji yang sedang sakit. Kasihan dia jika harus ikut mengantar Taetae ke sekolah. Oh ya lalu dimana Sehun?"

"Sedang memarkirkan mobil. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia kemari. Oh itu dia!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada seorang namja tinggi dan tampan yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dan jas hitam yang bertengger di tubuh tegapnya.

"Oh hai, hyung." Sapa Sehun ramah pada Daehyun.

"Lama tidak bertemu dan sepertinya kau semakin tampan saja. Bagaimana bisnismu di China?" Tanya Daehyun dan mulai kembali membicarakan bisnis dengan Sehun, salah satu kerabat dan rekan bisnisnya. Luhan yang tidak mau ikut mencampuri urusan bisnis keduanya memilih pergi dan menyusul Taehyung dan Jungkook putrinya yang sedang bermain di sebuah ayunan.

"Taetae kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran karena Taehyung yang terus tersenyum sambil menatapnya membuat Jungkook bingung.

"Ani. Aku suka pipi tembam Kookie hehehe" ujar Taehyung dan mencubit pipi chubby Jungkook.

"Ihhh appoyo Taetae." Ujar Jungkook dan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mian, habis Kookie lucu sih hehe." Ujar Taehyung sambil mengelus pipi chubby Jungkook yang tadi di cubitnya.

Luhan yang melihat keakraban kedua anak itu hanya tersenyum saja. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku yang ada sedikit jauh dari tempat Taehyung dan Jungkook bermain. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu kedua anak yang sangat terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan itu.

Trengg Trengggg Trenggg

Terdengar suara bell sekolah berbunyi menandakan para murid Taman Kanak Kanak untuk segera berbaris dan masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Taehyung dan Jungkook yang mengerti pun segera berdiri dan berjalan ke dalam kelas mereka dengan tangan saling bertautan. Luhan yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tanpa mau memisahkan mereka.

"Kookie, tidak apa kan jika eomma tinggal sekarang? Appa harus segera ke kantor. Dan eomma juga harus pergi kerja." Ujar Luhan kepada putrinya, Jungkook.

"Ne, eomma. Ada Taetae kok disini. Byebye eomma..." balas Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Luhan.

"Geurae... Jangan nakal ya. Dan Kookie pulang nanti dengan Baek ahjumma ya. Tae jaga Kookie, ne?" Ujar Luhan setelah mencium kening Jungkook.

"Ne, ahjumma." Balas Taehyung singkat.

"Yasudah kalian segeralah berbaris. Songsaenim kalian sudah datang. Eomma pergi ya Kookie... Byebye, saranghae..." ujar Luhan sambil berlalu dari hadapan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Nah kajja kita baris!" Ujar Taehyung yang diangguki oleh Jungkook.

Taehyung dan Jungkook kini sudah duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Songsaenim mereka sudah datang namun ada yang aneh karena biasanya songsaenim akan datang sendiri namun kali ini songsaenim itu datang bersama seseorang. Seorang namja dengan seragam yang sama seperti Taehyung dan teman sekelas lainnya. Namja itu memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi di banding namja lain di kelas Taehyung membuatnya nampak sangat mencolok apalagi dengan rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat hazel alami dan bola mata yang berwarna cokelat hanpir serupa dengan warna rambutnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru untuk kalian. Silakan Zelo-ya perkenalkan namamu." Ujar songsaenim berkacamata itu.

"A-annyeonghasaeyo... Zelo imnida..." ujar namja kecil bernama Zelo itu dengan singkat.

"Ne, Zelo-ya. Hmm kau boleh duduk sekarang. Nah anak-anak, kalian harus berteman baik dengan Zelo, ya." Ujar songsaenim dan di balas anggukan oleh seluruh murid di kelas itu.

Zelo duduk di bangku kedua dari belakang di barisan ketiga. Zelo duduk di tengah-tengah membuat ia bisa dengan mudah berinteraksi dengan teman-teman barunya. Namun Zelo hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Zelo memiliki kepribadian pemalu jika berhadapan dengan orang baru dan jadilah begitu. Ia terus menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mengucapkan salam ataupun mencoba mengajak berkenalan dengan teman-teman barunya di sepanjang jam pelajaran sampai istirahat seperti ini. Zelo nampak seperti seorang penyendiri di kala teman lainnya bermain, ia hanya duduk sendirian di tempat duduknya.

"Annyeong, Zelo.." sapa seorang yeoja mungil yang duduk tepat di samping kiri Zelo.

"A-annyeong..." balas Zelo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku Jungkook. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kook. Sekarang kita teman ya..." Ujar Jungkook ramah sambil memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Ne, Kook. Gomawo..." balas Zelo dan membalas senyum Jungkook.

"Kookie!" Panggil Taehyung dan segera menghampiri Jungkook.

"Oh ya Zelo. Ini Taetae. Tae, ini Zelo. Sekarang dia teman kita." Ujar Jungkook pada Taehyung dan Zelo.

"Aku tahu. Tadi kan songsaenim sudah mengatakannya." Ujar Taehyung sedikit acuh.

"Ahh ne. Hmm Zelo kajja kita main bersama. Kajja Tae!" Ujar Jungkook sambil menggandeng tangan Zelo dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang terus mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

Kini Taehyung, Jungkook dan juga Zelo sedang ada di kelas bermain di mana para murid lainnya juga bermain di sana. Di dalam kelas itu terdapat berbagai macam permainan. Mulai dari ayunan plastik, papan luncur (prosotan(?)) hingga mainan balok-balok bangunan dan plastisin.

"Huaaa hebat! Zelo hebat! Ini keren sekali.." puji Jungkook saat melihat hasil karya plastisin Zelo.

"Gomawo, punyamu juga bagus kok." Zelo balas memuji hasil karya plastisin Jungkook dan mereka pun tertawa bersama kecuali seseorang yang diam dengan wajah muram.

Sejak perkenalan singkat mereka, Jungkook dan Zelo jadi semakin dekat. Mereka terus tertawa dan bercanda membuat Taehyung kesal karena ia merasa diacuhkan oleh Jungkook dan merasa Jungkook lebih memilih bermain dengan Zelo daripada dengannya bahkan sampai bell pulang sekolah berbunyi pun Jungkook terus mengobrol bersama Zelo sampai seperti melupakan Taehyung membuat Taehyung sedih.

"Zelo-ya!" Panggil seseorang membuat Zelo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Ahh itu mama! Kook, Tae aku duluan ya. Annyeong sampai ketemu besok..." pamit Zelo lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Jungkook dan juga Taehyung.

"Taetae! Kookie!" Kini giliran nama Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terpanggil. Terlihat seorang yeoja berjalan mendekati mereka. Dia adalah Baekhyun, eomma Taetae.

"Annyeong ahjumma..." sapa Jungkook ramah dan dibalas sebuah senyum oleh Baekhyun.

"Aigoo Taetae kenapa? Kenapa cemberut begitu, hmm?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan bingung melihat wajah putranya yang nampak murung berbeda saat pagi hari saat ia pergi ke sekolah tampak sangat ceria dan bersemangat.

"Aniyo, eomma..." Balas Taehyung singkat.

"Geurae. Kita pulang, ne? Kookie kali ini ikut ahjumma ya?" Tanya Baekhyun yang di balas sebuah anggukan kepala dari Jungkook.

"Nah kalau begitu kajja kita pulang!"

Baekhyun sedang berada di dapur. Ia sedang memasak menu makan siang untuk Taehyung dan juga Jungkook. Luhan, eomma Jungkook sengaja menitipkan putrinya itu karena Luhan harus bekerja. Luhan merupakan salah satu wanita karier jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan pekerjaannya. Namun bukan berarti Luhan tidak memiliki waktu untuk keluarga. Masih ada waktu meski tidak sebanyak Baekhyun yang memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja setelah ia menikah dan fokus mengurusi keluarganya. Beruntung Jungkook mengerti kondisi keluarganya jadi yeoja imut itu tidak banyak mengeluh kesal karena jarang bersama kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

"Taetae, kajja kita main!" Ajak Jungkook.

"Shireo!" Balas Taehyung acuh dan lebih memilih menonton TV entah acara apa yang di tontonnya.

"Taetae?"

"Main saja dengan Zelo!" Ujar Taehyung acuh lagi.

"Hiks hiks jadi Taetae tidak mau main sama Kookie lagi?" Tanya Jungkook dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Taehyung melirik sekilas Jungkook yang hampir menangis namun ia juga masih merasa kesal mengingat kejadian di sekolah dimana ia terus diacuhkan oleh Jungkook.

"Hiks hiks Taetae jahat! Huaaaaa..." pada akhirnya Jungkook pun menangis. Taehyung yang melihatnya pun jadi tidak tega.

"Waeyo, Taetae? Kenapa Kookie menangis?" Tanya Baekhyun panik dan keluar dari dapur dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hiks hiks ahjumma... Taetae jahat! Taetae tidak mau main dengan Kookie lagi huaaaa..." tangis Jungkook kian meledak setelah mengadukannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dan menghampiri kedua anak itu.

"Cupcupcup... Uljima, Kookie..." Baekhyun mulai mencoba menenangkan Jungkook yang menangis.

"Taetae jangan seperti itu. Bermainlah dengan Kookie. Lihat Kookie jadi menangis kan? Minta maaflah dan bermainlah dengan Kookie. Ne?" Ujar Baekhyun lembut kepada putranya, Taehyung yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Mian..." ujar Taehyung singkat sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jungkook sebagai permintaan maaf.

Jungkook pun menerima uluran tangan Taehyung tanda jika ia memaafkan Taehyung. Tangis Jungkook pun berhenti digantikan sebuah senyum dari bibir Jungkook. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun jadi senang sekaligus lega.

"Ahhh masakanku! Taetae Kookie mainlah. Jangan bertengkar lagi ya. Ahh masakanku..." Ujar Baekhyun sambil berlari ke arah dapur mengingat ia meninggalkan masakannya begitu saja saat mendengar suara tangis Jungkook.

Jungkook menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Kini wajahnya sudah kembali ceria seperti biasanya. Senyum kembali terukir di bibir mungilnya. Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung. Jungkook sudah berhenti mengajak Taehyung bermain dan memilih mengikuti keinginan Taehyung. Ia tidak ingin membuat Taehyung marah lagi padanya karena terus mengajak Taehyung untuk bermain.

"Mianhae..." Ujar Jungkook di sela-sela keheningan membuat Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ne?"

"Mian... Taetae marah padaku kan tadi? Mian... Aku tidak bermaksud memaksa Taetae..." ujar Jungkook.

"Aku tidak marah kok... Aku hanya kesal. Kesal karena di sekolah Kookie main terus sama Zelo. Aku kan jadi kesal..." ujar Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya.

"Mian... Kookie tidak bermaksud ninggalin Taetae kok. Mulai besok kita main bertiga ya, Kookie, Taetae dan Zelo." Ujar Jungkook dan dibalas sebuah anggukan dari Taehyung.

Akhirnya dengan begitu keduanya pun berbaikan dan kembali seperti semula. Taehyung dan Jungkook nampak bersemangat di saat layar TV mulai menampilkan kartun favorite mereka, Pororo. Mereka berdua pun ikut menyanyikan lagu soundtrack kartun Pororo yang terkenal itu bahkan mereka juga ikut menari-nari membuat Baekhyun yang kembali keluar dari dapur untuk melihat keadaan mereka jadi tersenyum. Ia sangat senang dengan keakraban putranya dan putri dari sahabatnya itu.

Hari pun sudah menjelang sore. Taehyung dan Jungkook masih terlelap di tempat tidur di kamar milik Taehyung. Setelah mandi, mereka berdua langsung tertidur di temapt tidur Taehyung. Sepertinya kedua anak itu kelelahan setelah terus bermain bersama.

Seorang yeoja cantik keluar dari dalam taksi yang mengantarnya ke sebuah rumah besar. Yeoja itu datang dengan membawa beberapa tas kertas dan diyakini jika itu adalah sebuah belanjaan masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Annyeong, Baekkie..." sapa Luhan saat masuk ke dalam rumah Baekhyun.

"Ohhh Lu eonnie sudah datang? Kau nampak lelah sekali, eon." Ujar Baekhyun saat menyambut kedatangan Luhan, sahabat yang sudah dianggap seorang kakak untuknya.

"Ne, pekerjaan hari ini memang sedikit melelahkan. Oh ya lalu dimana Kookieku, Baek?" Tanya Luhan sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan untuk mencari Jungkook, putrinya.

"Kookie dan Taetae masih tidur di kamar. Mereka tertidur setelah aku mandikan. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan karena bermain terus." Ujar Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memasak sesuatu di dapur.

"Oh begitu. Gomawo ya Baek sudah mau menampung ahh ani menjaga Kookieku disini dengan baik." Ujar Luhan.

"Ne, cheonma. Lagipula aku juga sudah menganggap Kookie seperti anakku sendiri. Dia begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Kasihan juga jika eonnie menitipkannya di tempat penitipan anak. Lebih baik ia disini dan bermain dengan Taetae jika eonnie bekerja." Puji Baekhyun dan dibalas Luhan dengan sebuah tawa lembut.

"Tapi akan terus merepotkanmu, Baek. Hahhh apa aku harus berhenti kerja saja ya sepertimu dan fokus mengurus Kookie?" Ujar Luhan lemas.

"Apa eonnie yakin ingin berhenti? Bukankah menjadi Jurnalis adalah keinginan eonnie sejak dulu? Aku rasa Kookie juga tidak keberatan jika eommanya harus bekerja."

"Iya sih... Tapi aku kasihan dengan Kookie. Ia jadi jarang memiliki waktu denganku ataupun dengan Hunnie yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami." Keluh Luhan.

"Sudahlah lebih baik eonnie pikirkan lagi matang-matang sebelum mengambil keputusan. Daripada eonnie nanti menyesal."

"Ne, kau benar, Baek. Mungkin aku akan membicarakannya lagi dengan Hunnie dan Kookie nanti saat kami pulang." Ujar Luhan akhirnya.

"Hmm sepertinya kau sedang sibuk, Baek. Apa mau aku bantu?" Tawar Luhan.

"Aniyo, eonnie. Tidak perlu. Lagipula sebentar lagi selesai. Nah akhirnya supnya sudah siap." Ujar Baekhyun dan segera mematikan kompor.

"Baek, banyak sekali makanannya. Memang ada acara apa? Kalian merayakan sesuatu? Wah kalau aku, aku tidak sanggup memasak sebanyak ini." Ujar Luhan terkejut saat melihat berbagai macam makanan yang Baekhyun sajikan.

"Ini keinginan Dae-ie. Dia ingin makan 9 macam makanan setiap hari. Dan aku sudah biasa memasaknya." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Hunnie saja tidak seperti ini. Daehyun terlalu berlebihan ahh..."

"Eomma..." teriak seseorang dan segera memeluk tubuh Luhan.

"Aigoo Kookie sayang... Kau sudah bangun, hmm?" Luhan mengelus pipi putrinya dengan sayang dan mengecupnya beberapa kali. Terlihat Jungkook yang masih sedikit mengantuk dan matanya terus mengerjap-ngerjap membuatnya nampak semakin lucu.

"Eomma kapan pulang?" Tanya Jungkook dengan polosnya saat Luhan merapikan rambut hitam sebahu Jungkook yang terlihat sedikit berantakkan.

"Baru saja. Oh ya eomma ada hadiah untuk Kookie." Ujar Luhan dan mengambil salah satu tas kertas yang di bawanya tadi.

"Huaaaa barbie! Gomawo eomma..." Jungkook kembali memeluk tubuh Luhan sebagai ungkapan rasa senangnya.

"Eomma aku juga mau hadiah seperti Kookie..." Ujar Taehyung kepada Baekhyun. Terlihat Taehyung mengucek matanya mungkin karena ia juga baru bangun.

"Aigoo kau iri begitu? Kau harus menjadi anak yang baik dulu baru eomma berikan kau hadiah." Ujar Baekhyun pada Taehyung dan merapikan rambut Taehyung.

"Yahh eomma... Taetae kan sudah jadi anak baik..." Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Baekhyun di buat gemas olehnya dan mencubit pipi Taehyung dengan gemas.

"Oh ya ahjumma juga punya hadiah kok untuk Taetae." Luhan kembali mengambil tas kertas yang di bawa tadi dan memberikannya kepada Taehyung.

"Huaaaa robot baru! Gomawo ahjumma..." Ujar Taehyung riang saat mendapat hadiah robot baru dari Luhan.

"Eonnie sebaiknya jangan terus menerus memberikan Taehyung hadiah. Dae-ie pasti tidak suka anaknya terlalu dimanjakan." Ujar Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Ahh sekali-sekali tidak apa, bukan?" Balas Luhan cuek.

Baekhyun dan Luhan kembali menyambung dengan obrolan-obrolan ringan seperti ibu-ibu lainnya. Mereka membicarakan mulai dari masalah anak-anak mereka bahkan terkadang ikut membicarakan gosip-gosip yang mereka dengar dan membiarkan anak mereka asik bermain dengan mainan baru mereka di ruang tengah.

"Aku pulang..." Ujar Daehyun yang berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Appa..." Taehyung yang menyadari kepulangan appanya langsung berlari ke arah Daehyun.

"Ohh jagoan appa.. Kau tidak nakal kan hari ini?" Tanya Daehyun dan langsung menggendong Taehyung.

"Ani. Appa, appa aku dapat mainan robot baru dari Lu ahjumma. Keren kan appa?" Taehyung mulai memamerkan robot baru hadiah dari Luhan kepada Daehyun.

"Mwo? Dari Lu ahjumma?"

"Annyeong ahjushi..." Sapa Jungkook dengan sopan.

"Ahh annyeong Kookie... Happ turunlah Tae. Kau bertambah berat ya. Tubuh appa sampai sakit, aigoo..." Daehyun mengeluhkan tubuhnya yang sakit karena menggendong Taehyung terlalu lama.

"Ohh Dae-ie sudah pulang?" Sambut Baekhyun dan langsung menghampiri Daehyun.

"Ne. Aku baru saja pulang. Ohh Lu noona? Sehun belum menjemput?" Tanya Daehyun pada Luhan yang sedang duduk di kursi di dekat dapur.

"Ani. Mungkin sebentar lagi Hunnie kemari." Balas Luhan singkat.

"Oh ya noona. Apa benar tadi noona yang memberikan Taetae mainan baru?"

"Ne. Aku yang memberikannya padanya. Jangan marah padanya karena itu aku sendiri yang memberi bukan ia yang memintanya kok."

"Ahh noona sudah terlalu sering memberikan mainan untuknya. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak."

"Gwenchana, Dae-ah. Lagipula aku senang jika ia menyukai mainan yang aku berikan. Anggap saja itu sebagai balasan karena ia sering mengajak Kookieku bermain." Ujar Luhan panjang lebar dan di balas Daehyun dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Oh ya yeobo, aku dengar Himchan noona sudah melahirkan dan anak mereka yeoja."

"Oh? Benarkah? Chan eonnie pasti senang sekali mendapat anak yeoja ya. Besok aku akan mencoba menjenguknya." Balas Baekhyun.

Tinnn Tinnn

Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari luar rumah besar keluarga Jung itu. Luhan sangat mengenal suara klakson mobil itu begitupula Jungkook. Jungkook yang awalnya sedang asik bermain dengan Taehyung tiba-tiba langsung berlari menuju ke pintu luar rumah keluarga Jung.

"Hun appa!" Jungkook langsung berlari dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat.

"Ohh Kookie... Merindukan appa, eoh?" Ujar Sehun sambil mencubit pipi chubby Jungkook pelan.

"Annyeong Sehun ahjushi..." sapa Taehyung dengan sopan. Sehun membalasnya dengan cara mengusak rambut hitam Taehyung dengan gemas.

"Hunnie!" Kini giliran Luhan yang menyambut kedatangan suaminya.

"Mian, apa aku terlalu lama?"

"Tidak juga kok." Balas Luhan dan mengamit lengan Sehun.

"Kookie, kajja kita pamit dulu dengan Baek ahjumma dan Dae ahjushi. Jangan lupa ucapkan terima kasih pada mereka ya." Ujar Luhan pada Jungkook yang berjalan di samping kirinya.

"Ne, eomma..." Jungkook langsung berlari ke arah ruang makan tempat Baekhyun dan Daehyun berada diikuti oleh Taehyung di belakangnya.

"Ahjumma... Ahjushi... Kookie pulang dulu ya... Terima kasih juga ahjumma sudah mengijinkan Kookie main disini." Ujar Jungkook pada Baekhyun dan Daehyun.

"Ne, noona, hyung. Kami juga pamit ya."

"Eyyy kenapa buru-buru? Kalian belum makan kan? Kajja kita makan bersama disini." Ajak Daehyun.

"Tidak perlu, hyung. Kami bisa makan di restoran nanti sebelum sampai di apartment." Tolak Sehun.

"Ahh daripada makan di restoran lebih baik makan disini dengan kami. Lagipula Baekkie juga sudah masak banyak. Ayolah..." Bujuk Daehyun lagi. Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan.

"Duduklah eonnie, Hun. Kookie juga ikut makan ya dengan Taetae sebelum pulang..." Ujar Baekhyun pada Jungkook.

"Baiklah. Maaf kami jadi merepotkan lagi." Ujar Luhan tidak enak.

"Ahh tidak merepotkan sama sekali kok, eonnie..."

Kini Daehyun, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun sudah duduk di meja makan. Sementara Taehyung dan Jungkook masih bermain di dekat meja makan.

"Taetae, berhenti dulu mainnya. Kajja kita makan! Kookie kau juga makan ya..." Ujar Baekhyun pada Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih berlari-lari mengelilingi meja makan.

"Kookie duduk disini ne, di samping eomma..." ujar Luhan sambil menggeser kursi di samping kanannya agar Jungkook bisa duduk disana.

"Taetae, duduk disini." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya.

"Aniyo, Taetae mau duduk di samping Kookie saja!" Ujar Taehyung dan langsung duduk tepat di samping Jungkook membuat Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap putranya itu.

"Eomma... Kookie ingin ayam, eomma..." ujar Jungkook manja kepada Luhan.

"Ne, Kookie sayang... Ini ayam untuk Kookie..."

"Ahjumma Taetae juga mau ayam!" Ujar Taehyung pada Luhan.

"Taetae!"

"Hahaha tidak apa Baek... Taetae mau ayam juga? Ini untuk Taetae..." Luhan memberikan sepotong ayam fillet pada piring Taehyung.

Suasana ruang makan itu cukup ramai di karenakan senda gurau yang tercipta di antara kedua keluarga Jung dan keluarga Oh. Baekhyun melirik ke arah Taehyung putranya yang sedang lahap menikmati makan malamnya. Ia senang karena selama ini Taehyung itu sangat sulit untuk makan dan membuat dirinya bahkan terkadang Daehyun jadi kewalahan merayunya agar mau makan. Namun sekarang lihatlah tanpa disuruh atau dirayu pun Taehyung sudah makan dengan lahapnya bersama Jungkook.

"Taetae mau ayamku? Aku kenyang..." tanya Jungkook dan dibalas sebuah anggukan dari Taehyung. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun segera menyikut Daehyun.

"Wae? Wae?" Tanya Daehyun terkejut karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyikutnya.

"Lihat Taetae! Karena Jungkook disini lihatlah dia jadi mau makan tanpa kita suruh." Ujar Baekhyun setengah berbisik.

"Iya benar. Hahhh dasar anak-anak." Ujar Daehyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menyantap makan malamnya.

"Kookie ayo kita main!" Ujar Taehyung bersemangat dan langsung mengajak Jungkook untuk kembali bermain.

"Taetae! Kookie! Jangan lari-lari begitu! Kalian kan habis makan! Taetae!" Teriak Baekhyun namun tidak digubris oleh Taehyung ataupun Jungkook.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Biarkan mereka bermain sebentar." Ujar Daehyun menenangkan Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang menahan amarah.

"Tapi Lu eonnie dan Sehun kan mau pulang. Aishh Taetae ini benar-benar deh!" Keluh Baekhyun lagi.

"Tidak apa, Baek. Biarkan Taetae dan Jungkook puas bermain dulu." Ujar Luhan dan dibarengi anggukan kepala dari Sehun.

Mungkin sudah sekitar 1 jam lamanya Baekhyun, Daehyun, Luhan dan Sehun membiarkan kedua anak mereka bermain. Hingga tanpa terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 KST. Sehun sudah nampak lelah begitupula dengan Luhan. Mereka sepertinya membutuhkan istirahat setelah lelah mengurusi pekerjaan mereka. Namun berbeda dengan Jungkook ataupun Taehyung yang masih semangat bermain.

"Kookie, kajja kita pulang." Ujar Luhan dan berjalan mendekati Jungkook.

"Ne, eomma." Ujar Jungkook menurut dan segera membereskan mainannya.

"Ahjumma... Jangan ajak Kookie pulang. Taetae kan masih ingin main dengan Kookie..." Ujar Taehyung dengan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Taetae, ini sudah malam dan sudah waktunya Kookie pulang ke rumahnya. Lihat ahjumma dan ahjushi juga sudah terlihat lelah. Taetae juga harus segera tidur. Besok Taetae kan harus sekolah juga dan harus bangun pagi." Ujar Baekhyun mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Taehyung.

"Shireo! Pokoknya Kookie tidak boleh pulang!" Ujar Taehyung dan menarik tangan Kookie.

"Taetae?"

"Begini saja, bagaimana jika hari Sabtu nanti Taetae menginap di apartment ahjumma? Dan seharian nanti kalian bisa bermain sepuasnya. Lagipula besok Kookie akan kesini lagi kok." Kini Luhan yang mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Taehyung.

"Hari Sabtu nanti Taetae boleh menginap? Benarkah?" Tanya Taehyung dengan mata berbinar.

"Ne, tentu. Tapi hari ini Kookie pulang dulu ya. Besok Kookie akan main ke sini lagi kok." Balas Luhan membuat Taehyung tersenyum cerah.

"Yeyyy aku boleh menginap. Yey yey yey! Kookie hari Sabtu nanti aku menginap! Yey yey yey!" Teriak Taehyung gembira.

"Yey asik hari Sabtu Taetae akan menginap! Yey yey yey!" Teriak Jungkook gembira dan meloncat-loncat bersama Taehyung.

"Yasudah. Kalau begitu Kookie boleh pulang dulu kan, Tae? Kookie juga harus tidur di rumahnya." Bujuk Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Taehyung.

"Byebye Taetae... Kookie pulang dulu ya... Besok Kookie akan main kesini lagi." Pamit Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Byebye Kookie... Besok kita ketemu lagi ya di sekolah..." balas Taehyung tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ahjumma, ahjushi, Kookie pulang dulu ya... Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya juga..." Jungkook membungkukkan badannya sopan di hadapan Taehyung.

"Ne, Kookie..." balas Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, Dae-ah kami pulang dulu ya."

"Noona, hyung kami pulang. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kookie dan terima kasih juga untuk makan malamnya..." ujar Sehun sambil berlalu.

"Ne, sama-sama... Hati-hati ya... Sehun jangan mengebut!" Baekhyun memperingatkan Sehun dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Nah kajja Kookie..." Luhan menggandeng tangan Jungkook dan berjalan keluar dari rumah itu.

"Kookie tunggu!" Tiba-tiba Taehyung berteriak kembali memanggil Jungkook membuat Jungkook berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya. Taehyung berlari menghampiri Jungkook.

CUP~

Dengan beraninya Taehyung mencium bibir Jungkook sekilas membuat Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya. Baekhyun, Daehyun, Luhan dan Sehun yang melihat kelakukan Taehyung hanya bisa terbengong.

"Itu salam perpisahan dariku. Byebye Kookie, selamat malam..." Ujar Taehyung dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Astaga! Taetae? Astaga! Dae-ei apa aku bermimpi? Siapa yang mengajarkan Taetae hal seperti itu? Astaga astaga..." ujar Baekhyun tanpa bisa menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Sudahlah, yeobo mereka hanya anak-anak." Balas Daehyun santai sambil merangkul mesra pinggang istrinya.

"Pasti ini menurun darimu kan? Astaga Taetaeku yang polos..." Baekhyun berspekulasi sendiri.

"Loh? Kenapa menyalahkanku?"

"Siapa lagi yang aku salahkan selain kau? Ohh Taeku yang polos..."

"Eomma appa! Kenapa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Taehyung polos saat mendengar debat kedua orang tuanya.

"Tae siapa yang mengajarkan hal itu padamu?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Taehyung yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Appa. 3 hari yang lalu saat eomma mau pergi appa kan juga melakukan itu pada eomma. Jadi..."

"Kau dengar sendiri, Dae-ei? Kau yang mengajarkannya!"

"Loh? Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau yang..."

"Aku kan..."

"Eomma! Appa! Hentikan!"

"Tae cepat masuk kamar dan tidur sekarang. Kita lanjutoan perdebatan kita ini nanti, Dae." Ujar Baekhyun dan berjalan masuk kembali bersama Taehyung.

"Kenapa jadi aku yang disalahkan sih? Aishhh jinjja!"

.

.

END

.

.

Hihihi ini Fanfict kedua aku setelah 'Mine is Yours' disini aku sedikit menceritakan tentang keluarga yaitu keluarga Jung (Dae-Baek) dan keluarga Oh (Hun-Han) bersama kedua anak mereka Tae-Kook. Sebenarnya aku iseng buat Fanfict ini dan dapet inspirasi dari berbagai Fanfict Hyun family. Dan jadilah begini. Aku gak ada maksud menjiplak Fanfict siapapun dan maaf kalo ceritanya sedikit mirip-mirip. Tapi suwer deh aku GAK JIPLAK SAMA SEKALI dari Fanfict manapun. Idenya semua dari ide aku sendiri.

Oke segini aja basa-basinya. Mian Fanfict nya aneh dan terlalu pasaran ya. Dan aku juga gak maksa kalian -readersdul- untuk suka Fanfict ini. Fanfict 'Mine is Yours' masih akan terus di lanjut kok hehe so tenang aja :)

Akhir kata, SELAMAT MENJALANKAN IBADAH PUASA bagi readersdul yang berpuasa. Oh ya doakan juga saudara-saudara kita di Gaza ya. Semoga mereka cepat damai deh. Dan jangan ungkit-ungkit permasalahan di Gaza dengan permasalahn keyakinan -agama-. Karena apapun keyakinan -agama- kita, kita tetaplah saudara. Betul? Sekian cuap-cuapnya dan see you^^ byebye^^


	2. Chapter 2

Nappeun Appa!

Title : Nappeun Appa! (Series from Jung Dan Oh Families)

Writer : MrsDoubleV

Rated : T+

Genre : Family, Romance(?), Friendship

Cast :

.Jung Daehyun (Jung appa)

.Byun Baekhyun (Jung eomma)

.Kim Taehyung (Jung Taehyung/Taetae)

.Oh Sehun (Oh appa)

.Xi Luhan (Oh eomma)

.Jeon Jungkook (Oh Jungkook)

Semua cast milik Tuhan, para orang tua dan diri mereka masing-masing serta entertainment mereka masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam mereka disini.

Warning : GS (Gender Switch) for all Ukes, typo(s), bahasa non baku

Ide, alur cerita semua milik saya so DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! Don't like, Don't read :)

.

.

MrsDoubleV

.

.

Jung Taehyung nama namja kecil itu. Ia adalah anak dari pasangan Jung Daehyun, seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya raya dan Jung Baekhyun seorang mantan penyanyi. Namja itu memiliki 25 persen kemiripan dengan sang ayah dan sisanya mirip dengan sang ibu. Jung Taehyung sangat dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya mungkin karena ia masih menjadi anak tunggal sampai sekarang. Apalagi tingkah Taehyung yang menggemaskan terkadang membuat orang lain juga suka dengannya.

Taehyung atau yang biasa di panggil Taetae, mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Tidak biasanya Taehyung atau Taetae ini bangun dengan sendirinya. Biasanya sang eommalah yang selalu mencoba membangunkannya setiap pagi karena Taetae terkenal dengan anak yang sulit untuk bangun pagi. Ini merupakan suatu kemajuan untukmu, Taetae.

"Hoaammm..." Taehyung menguap dan mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur queen sizenya dengan sprai bergambar singa hewan kesukaannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela dan dapat melihat samar-samar cahaya matahari pagi mulai masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

CKLEK

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar bernuansa biru itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok seorang yeoja cantik dengan sebuah celemek pink yang dipakai olehnya. Ia nampak tersenyum saat mendapati putranya, Taehyung sudah bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Aigoo... Taetae sudah bangun, eoh?" Ujar Baekhyun dan mulai berjalan mendekati Taehyung yang terlihat masih setengah mengantuk.

"Eomma, ini hari apa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya sambil mengucek matanya lucu.

"Ini hari Sabtu, sayang. Waeyo, hmm?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai hitam Taehyung yang terlihat berantakan.

"Hari Sabtu? Jinjja?" Ujar Taehyung dengan semangatnya. Matanya yang semula masih terlihat terpejam kini jadi terbuka sempurna. Bahkan wajahnya jadi berubah cerah.

"Wae? Taetae kelihatan senang sekali. Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran saat melihat perubahan wajah putranya itu.

"Eomma lupa? Hari ini Taetae kan akan menginap di rumah Kookie." Jawab Taehyung dengan riangnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Taehyung itu. Ia bahkan hampir lupa jika hari ini Taehyung memang benar jadi menginap di apartment keluarga Oh.

Ting Tong

Terdengar suara bell rumah berbunyi. Baekhyun yang mendengar suara bell itu segera keluar dari kamar Taehyung untuk segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang di pagi hari itu.

"Taetae tunggu sebentar ya.. Setelah ini eomma akan memandikanmu." Ujar Baekhyun pada Taehyung sebelum keluar dari kamar berwarna biru laut itu.

Terdengar bell rumah itu terus saja di tekan membuat Baekhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya agar ia bisa segera membukakan pintu untuk tamunya itu. Nampaknya tamunya itu sudah sangat tidak sabar membuat Baekhyun harus lebih cepat membukakan pintu untuknya.

CKLEK

"Ahjumma!" Ujar seorang yeoja mungil yang berdiri di depan pintu itu dengan sebuah dress pink cantik dan tas ransel berwarna senada bergambar rabbit. Baekhyun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar ia bisa melihat siapa tamu yang datang.

"Aigoo... Kookie? Kajja masuk." Ujar Baekhyun mempersilakan yeoja cantik nan imut itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Oh ya Kookie. Eomma dan appamu dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran karena ia sama sekali tidak melihat ada Luhan ataupun Sehun yang datang bersamanya.

"Appa dan eomma kerja, ahjumma. Appa ada rapat dan tadi pagi-pagi sekali eomma juga kerja." Jelas Jungkook sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah besar keluarga Jung.

"Aigoo bahkan di hari libur seperti ini kedua orang tuamu masih harus bekerja? Aigoo kasian sekali kamu, Kookie..." Ujar Baekhyun prihatin dan mengelus rambut hitam nan halus milik Jungkook. Namun Jungkook hanya tersenyum membalas ucapan Baekhyun tadi.

"Ahjumma... Taetae dimana?" Tanya Jungkook dengan polosnya karena ia tidak melihat ada Taehyung disana. Padahal dirinya ingin bermain dengan Taehyung-nya(?).

"Taetae ada di kamarnya. Ia baru saja bangun tidur. Kookie langsung ke kamarnya saja ya." Balas Baekhyun membuat Jungkook tersenyum dan langsung segera berlari ke arah kamar Taehyung di lantai kedua.

Taehyung masih dalam posisi duduknya tadi namun yang membedakan saat ini ia sedang memain-mainkan boneka singa miliknya yang pernah di belikan Daehyun sebagai oleh-oleh saat Daehyun pergi keluar negeri. Taehyung sangat menyukai boneka singa berwarna cokelat dan memakai baju biru itu. Boneka itu adalah boneka kesayangannya yang biasa selalu menemaninya tidur.

CKLEK

"Taetae!" Panggil Jungkook dengan semangatnya dan menghampiri Taehyung yang terlihat terkejut karena kedatangan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba.

"Kookie? Ini beneran Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung tidak percaya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya merasa jika ia sedang bermimpi.

"Ishh iya ini aku, Taetae. Lihat!" Balas Jungkook dan tersenyum pada Taehyung menunjukkan gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya semakin imut.

"Ahh ternyata kau memang Kookie... Kookieku hehehe..." Dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung langsung segera memeluk Jungkook membuat Jungkook terkejut. Namun yeoja kecil berambut hitam sebahu itu tersenyum saat Taehyung memeluknya. Ia sudah biasa di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Taehyung.

"Ihhh Taetae bau..." Ujar Jungkook membuat Taehyung segera melepas pelukannya.

"Hehehe mian..." Taehyung menunjukkan cengirannya merasa malu saat ia sadar jika ia belum mandi.

Jungkook menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Taehyung dan berpura-pura menutup hidungnya. Taehyung yang melihatnya semakin merasa malu. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari dalamnya untuk segera mencari Baekhyun sang eomma. Sementara Jungkook hanya tertawa melihat Taehyung yang berlari mencari eommanya. Ia sangat yakin pasti Taehyung ingin segera minta dimandikan. Selepas kepergian Taehyung, Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur

"Eomma..." teriak Taehyung memanggil Baekhyun. Taehyung kini sudah ada di lantai satu. Ia mencari dimana keberadaan sang eomma.

"Eomma! Eomma! Aku mau mandi! Aku mau mandi!" Ujar Taehyung dengan tidak sabar sambil menarik-narik ujung dress yang di kenakan Baekhyun membuat kegiatan memasak Baekhyun sedikit terganggu.

"Aigoo, aigoo sebentar, Tae. Tunggu sebentar. Apa kau tidak lihat eomma sedang memasak, hmm?" Ujar Baekhyun dengan sabarnya dan terus melanjutkan acara masaknya.

"Eomma, Palli! Aku mau mandi sekarang! Palli! Palli!" Paksa Taehyung membuat Baekhyun semakin kerepotan.

"Aigoo, aigoo ada apa ini, hmm? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berisik seperti ini?" Tanya Daehyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dengan sebuah t-shirt dan celana pendek selutut. Hari ini adalah hari liburnya bekerja dan dipusingkan oleh banyaknya tumpukan berkas-berkas dikantor yang harus ia baca dan tanda tangani melihat posisinya sekarang yang sudah menjadi direktur.

"Eomma, palliwa! Aku mau mandi! Aku mau mandi sekarang!" Rengek Taehyung dan terus memaksa Baekhyun untuk segera memandikannya.

"Aigoo appa kira kenapa. Sini, Tae. Appa saja yang mandikan. Eommamu kan sedang sibuk memasak." Ujar Daehyun agar Taehyung berhenti merengek.

"Shireo! Aku maunya sama eomma! Eomma, palliwa! Palli, palli!" Rengek Taehyung tak henti-hentinya.

Daehyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu pasti ini akan terjadi. Taehyung pasti tidak ingin dimandikan olehnya lagi. Mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu yang membuat Taehyung sangat benci dimandikan oleh sang appa.

# FLASHBACK ON#

Baekhyun sedang sibuk memasak di dapur. Ia bangun kesiangan pagi ini karena suatu hal telah terjadi semalam ehemm dan membuatnya harus cepat-cepat menyiapkan semuanya. Daehyun juga baru saja bangun terlihat dari piyama yang masih di kenakannya. Saat tersadar jika ada Daehyun di dekatnya, Baekhyun langsung meminta Daehyun untuk membangunkan Taehyung dan memandikannya karena Taehyung harus sekolah pagi itu.

Dengan langkah gontai, Daehyun pun berjalan menuju ke kamar putranya. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya Daehyun membangunkan Taehyung putranya itu. Karena tugas seperti ini biasanya di lakukan oleh sang istri. Namun mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga membuat Baekhyun jadi bangun kesiangan pagi ini, memaksanya untuk melakukan tugas itu, membangunkan Taehyung.

"Taetae?" Panggil Daehyun dengan suara lembut. Namun ia sama sekali tidak mendapat respon dari Taehyung.

"Taetae? Palli, ireona. Kau harus sekolah." Ujar Daehyun lagi namun masih sama, tak ada pergerakan dari Taehyung membuat kesabaran Daehyun sedikit menghilang.

"Taetae! Palli ireona! Ini sudah pagi!" Ujar Daehyun setengah berteriak dan memukul-mukul pantat Taehyung membuat Taehyung terkejut. Taehyung langsung terbangun saat itu juga. Daehyun tersenyum karena tugasnya untuk membangunkan Taehyung sudah selesai.

"Kajja kita segera mandi!" Ujar Daehyun mengingat ia masih memiliki tugas lain, yaitu memandikan Taehyung.

Daehyun menggendong tubuh Taehyung dan menurunkannya saat mereka sudah sampai di dalam kamar mandi. Daehyun melepaskan seluruh piyama bergambar singa yang di kenakan Taehyung karena Taehyung harus segera mandi. Mata Taehyung masih setengah terpejam nampaknya ia masih mengantuk.

Tanpa babibu lagi Daehyun segera menyalakan shower tanpa menyetel air yang keluar terlebih dahulu. Taehyung tidak bisa mandi dengan air dingin dan biasanya Baekhyun selalu memandikannya dengan air hangat setiap paginya. Namun karena Daehyun tidak tahu dan tidak melihat, air yang keluar dari dalam shower itu adalah air dingin yang membuat Taehyung langsung berteriak kedinginan.

"Huaaaa dingin..." Teriak Taehyung kedinginan. Daehyun pun terkejut dengan teriakan Taehyung.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Daehyun penasaran dan segera mematikan showernya.

"Dingin, appa!" Balas Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tubuhnya juga terlihat sedikit menggigil.

"Mian, mian. Appa tidak tahu jika kau tidak bisa mandi dengan air dingin." Ujar Daehyun lagi dan menyetel suhu shower menjadi hangat karena ia tidak ingin membuat putranya kedinginan.

Tidak hanya kesalahan dalam masalah air. Daehyun juga salah memberikan pasta gigi pada Taehyung. Di dalam kamar mandi Taehyung memang tersedia 2 pasta gigi. Daehyun mengoleskan pasta gigi rasa mint di sikat gigi Taehyung padahal Taehyung biasanya menggunakan pasta gigi lainnya dengan rasa jeruk membuat Taehyung sempat menangis karena merasa kepedasan saat pasta gigi mint itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ini. Kau bisa sikat gigi sendiri, kan?" Daehyun memberikan sikat gigi berwarna orange kepada Taehyung yang sedang memegang secangkir air yang digunakannya untuk berkumur.

"Uhuk uhuk huweee pedas, pedas..." keluh Taehyung saat sikat gigi itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Taehyung segera berkumur dengan air di dalam cangkir yang di pegangnya.

"Wae, Taetae?" Tanya Daehyun bingung.

"Appa! Kenapa pedas? Taetae sukanya yang jeruk bukan yang pedas seperti ini..." Keluh Taehyung masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Mian, mian appa salah. Akan appa ganti dengan yang rasa jeruk ya..." Daehyun pun dengan segera mengganti pasta giginya.

Selain 2 hal itu, kesalahan Daehyun yang lain adalah tanpa sengaja saat ia mengusak rambut basah Taehyung dengan shampoo, shampoo yang dipakaikannya pada Taehyung itu mengenai mata Taehyung membuat Taehyung menjerit-jerit saat itu juga karena matanya yang terasa pedih. Sejak saat itu, Taehyung merasa dimandikan oleh sang appa merupakan neraka baginya. Dan sejak saat itu pulalah ia tidak pernah mau lagi di mandikan oleh Daehyun.

# FLASHBACK OFF#

"Eomma, palliwa, palli!" Rengek Taehyung tidak henti-hentinya.

"Wae? Tunggulah sebentar sampai masakan eomma ini selesai. Taetae main saja dulu dengan Kookie, ne? Bukankah Kookie ada di kamar Taetae?" Ujar Baekhyun lembut sambil terus melanjutkan masakannya.

"Kookie tidak mau main sama Taetae. Kookie bilang Taetae bau, eomma. Palli palli Taetae mau mandi, eomma..." Rengek Taehyung terus menerus.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar penuturan polos dari Taehyung tadi sementara Daehyun hanya menghela nafasnya karena ia sudah sangat mengerti alasan yang membuat anaknya menjadi seperti itu.

"Yeobo, bisa tolong gantikan aku melanjutkan masak ini sebentar? Aku mau memandikan Taetae sebentar saja. Ne?" Ujar Baekhyun pada Daehyun yang sedang duduk di meja makan memperhatikan dirinya dan Taehyung yang terus merengek-rengek pada sang eomma.

"Tapi aku kan tidak bisa memasak. Bagaimana kalau nanti..."

"Tidak sulit kok. Kau hanya perlu mengaduk-ngaduk sup ini saja. Dan jangan besarkan apinya. Kau pasti bisa kan? Tolong ya, yeobo..." Ujar Baekhyun lalu segera menggandeng tangan Taehyung untuk segera memandikannya.

Dan disanalah Daehyun. Berdiri di depan kompor dan terus mengaduk-aduk sup yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Wajahnya nampak lesu mungkin karena ia malas. Dari dulu ia memang sangat tidak menyukai memasak.

"Kapan sup ini matang sih? Dan sampai kapan aku harus mengaduk-ngaduknya?" Ujar Daehyun dengan malasnya.

Daehyun melihat gelembung-gelembung yang tercipta di dalam sup jagung dan ayam yang di aduk-aduknya sedari tadi. Ia tampak sangat lapar melihat sup lezat itu. Diam-diam, ia mencari sebuah sendok agar ia bisa mencicipi sup yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan yang membuat ia tidak bisa menahan air liurnya.

Slurppp

Daehyun dengan santainya langsung menyuapkan sesendok sup itu ke dalam mulutnya untuk ia cicipi. Ia mengecap-ngecapkan lidahnya seolah seperti seorang penilai rasa yang handal.

"Ck kenapa rasanya hambar begini? Dan sama sekali tidak pedas." Komentar Daehyun.

Mata Daehyun mulai mengelilingi dapur itu seperti mencari sesuatu. Tangannya mulai membuka satu persatu lemari dapur untuk mencari penambah rasa yang diinginkannya.

"Nah ini dia. Di tambah lagi pasti akan lebih nikmat." Dengan santainya Daehyun langsung menambahkan banyak lada ke dalam sup itu dan mengaduk-ngaduknya lagi seperti semula.

SKIP

Baekhyun sibuk memandikan Taehyung yang bergerak tidak bisa diam. Taehyung ingin cepat-cepat selesai agar ia bisa langsung bermain dengan Jungkook yang menunggunya di luar kamar mandi. Baekhyun sedikit kewalahan menangani Taehyung yang nakal itu.

"Kookie!" Teriak Taehyung sambil berlari keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Taetae! Jangan lari dulu! Aigoo kau harus handukan dulu, sayang..." Ujar Baekhyun dan sesegera menghampiri Taehyung yang sudah berlari dalam keadaan naked dan masih basah. (Maklum masih bocah. Anggaplah Taetae masih polos -_-)

"Taetae! Aigoo jangan langsung main! Lihat kau belum handukan dan masih belum mengenakan pakaian. Cepat sini! Aigoo semua lantainya jadi basah kan karena ulahmu." Keluh Baekhyun melihat lantai di kamar itu yang berceceran air karena Taehyung yang belum mengeringkan diri dengan handuk langsung berlari keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Ani! Kookie! Kookie! Kajja kita main!" Panggil Taehyung pada Jungkook yang sedang asik bermain dengan boneka singa milik Taehyung dan boneka lain yang ia bawa dari rumahnya di atas tempat tidur Taehyung.

"Taetae? Kenapa belum pakai baju?" Tanya Jungkook heran karena ia melihat Taehyung yang masih belum mengenakan pakaiannya O.O

"Taetae! Aigoo anak nakal! Cepat pakaian dulu! Malu kan dengan Kookie ck." Keluh Baekhyun dan segera menggendong tubuh Taehyung agar Taehyung tidak bisa lari lagi.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Nah jika sudah seperti ini kau kan baru bisa main dengan Kookie." Ujar Baekhyun setelah selesai memakaikan pakaian pada Taehyung.

"Yeyyyy Kookie ayo kita main!" Teriak Taehyung dan berlari menghampiri Jungkook kembali.

"Hahh dasar." Keluh Baekhyun dan segera keluar dari kamar Taehyung untuk kembali ke dapur.

Baekhyun menemukan Daehyun masih setia berada di depan kompor dan mengaduk-aduk sup yang ia tinggalkan tadi sesuai ucapannya. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wajah masam sang suami. Ia tahu pasti Daehyun sedang kesal mungkin karena Baekhyun yang terlalu lama berada di dalam kamar Taehyung.

"Mian, yeobo. Sini biar aku saja yang lanjutkan." Ujar Baekhyun dan mengambil alih tugas itu kembali.

"Hahh untung saja kau kembali. Aku kira kau tidak akan kembali kemari lagi karena Taetae." Balas Daehyun dan berdiri di samping Baekhyun yang setia mengaduk-ngaduk sup itu sesekali sebelum ia menambahkan bumbu lain.

"Mian. Taetae sedikit susah di atur saat ada Kookie disini. Masa ia mau langsung main setelah aku mandikan?" Jelas Baekhyun membuat Daehyun menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Loh? Kenapa? Lagipula ia kan sudah mandi. Masa tidak boleh main?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Taetae mau langsung main dengan Kookie. Padahal aku saja belum mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakaikan pakaian padanya. Ahh aku rasa pasti sifatnya yang seperti itu menurun darimu." Ujar Baekhyun sedikit menyindir.

"Loh loh loh? Kenapa aku yang jadi disalahkan disini?" Daehyun nampak tidak terima disalahkan oleh sang istri.

"Tentu saja. Kebiasaannya itu sama seperti kebiasaanmu. Hahh dasar pervert!" Sindir Baekhyun lagi.

"Ohh ohh ohh jadi sekarang kau berani mengataiku pervert, begitu? Tapi kau sendiri suka kan dengan tubuhku, hmm?" Ujar Daehyun sambil menunjukkan smirk nya.

"Cih apaan! Kulitmu hitam begitu. Apa yang-"

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai kulit seksiku ini, hmm? Dan kau juga selalu mengelu-ngelukan abs-abs milikku, hmm? Bahkan kau sangat menyukai si kecil Daehyun in-"

"Yak! Cukup! Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Bagaimana jika Taetae atau Kookie dengar? Ingat, di rumah kita ini ada 2 anak kecil, yeobo." Baekhyun mulai mengingatkan Daehyun untuk menjaga ucapannya.

"Eyy lagipula mereka pasti sedang asik bermain di kamar Taetae. Sudahlah... Hahhh kenapa aku begitu merindukan tubuhmu ini, hmm?" Ujar Daehyun saat memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang dan menyesap aroma tubuh Baekhyun yang terkuar dari ceruk lehernya.

"Yeobo! Ishh lepaskan! Jangan seperti in- ahhh hen-tikan hmmpp.." desah Baekhyun saat Daehyun mulai menciumi leher putih Baekhyun.

Dan mari kita tinggalkan sepasang suami istri itu. Biarkan mereka berbuat sesuka mereka karena author tidak mau membahas mereka kali ini. Salam damai dari author hehe..

SKIP

Taehyung duduk di samping Jungkook yang masih asik bermain dengan boneka kelincinya dan boneka singa miliknya. Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia kesal karena sedaritadi ia selalu merasa di diamkan oleh Jungkook yang lebih memilih bermain dengan boneka singanya daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Taetae? Waeyo?" Tanya Jungkook saat menyadari jika Taehyung hanya diam.

"Taetae? Kenapa?" Tanya Jungkook lagi dengan polosnya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari boneka yang dimainkannya tadi ke wajah muram Taehyung.

"Ani." Balas Taehyung singkat. Jungkook tahu jika Taehyung sedang marah padanya.

"Taetae marah ya sama Kookie?" Tanya Jungkook tapi Taehyung tidak membalasnya ia malah membalikkan punggungnya, membelakangi Jungkook.

"Ani." Balas Taehyung lagi.

"Mianhae..." ujar Jungkook sendu.

"Mian. Kookie tahu Taetae marah kan padaku? Iya kan?" Ujar Jungkook namun lagi-lagi Taehyung hanya diam.

"Taetae..." panggil Jungkook. Taehyung tetap saja diam membuat Jungkook semakin sedih.

"Hiks hiks" isak Jungkook membuat Taehyung terkejut.

"Kookie?" Akhirnya Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya juga pada Jungkook.

"Hiks Taetae marah pada Kookie.. Hiks hiks" isak Jungkook dan terlihat mata Jungkook sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak marah pada Kookie." Elak Taehyung.

"Huweeee Taetae bohong huweeee Taetae marah pada Kookie huweeee" tangis Jungkook pun pecah. Air mata kini mulai membasahi pipi chubby Jungkook. Taehyung pun panik karena Jungkook tiba-tiba menangis.

"Aniyo, aniyo... Taetae tidak marah pada Kookie kok.. Jangan menangis..." Ujar Taehyung mencoba membuat Jungkook berhenti.

"Huweeeee..." Tapi Taehyun gagal. Jungkook masih terus saja menangis.

CUP~

Dengan tiba-tiba Taehyung mencium bibir mungil Jungkook singkat membuat Jungkook seketika berhenti menangis. Jungkook memandang Taehyung dengan mata membulat karena terkejut sementara Taehyung hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Nah begitu dong. Jangan nangis." Ujar Taehyung pada Jungkook yang terdiam.

"Nanti aku cium lagi loh kalo Kookie nangis lagi!" Ancam Taehyung.

"Ehh?"

"Aku melihat appa pernah mencium eomma saat eomma menangis. Dan ternyata appa benar. Buktinya Kookie juga jadi berhenti menangis, kan saat aku cium hehehe..." Ujar Taehyung dengan polosnya.

"Mian... Aku tidak marah kok pada Kookie. Aku hanya kesal habis Kookie main terus dengan boneka-boneka ini." Jelas Taehyung dan mengusap sisa air mata di pipi Kookie.

"Mianhae..." balas Jungkook. Taehyung hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Ne. Kookie kajja kita main! Kita main eomma dan appa saja yuk!" Ajak Taehyung dan segera di angguki oleh Jungkook.

"Aku akan jadi appa, dan Kookie jadi eommanya. Lion dan Bunny jadi aegi kita." Jelas Taehyung dan dibalas sebuah anggukan semangat dari Jungkook.

Dengan begitu Taehyung dan Jungkook pun mulai bermain. Mereia terlihat sangat akrab dan nampak sangat akur dengan satu sama lain meski terkadang diselingi sebuah perdebatan-perdebatan kecil khas anak-anak. Namun senyum dan tawa tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mereka berdua.

Tak terasa hari sudah semakin siang. Taehyung dan Jungkook masih asik bermain berdua sampai suara perut Taehyung berbunyi mengganggu kegiatan bermain mereka tanda jika ia sudah merasa sangat lapar. Jungkook yang mendengarnya pun tertawa.

"Uhh aku lapar." Keluh Taehyung dan memegangi perutnya.

"Taetae lapar? Kookie juga lapar..." Ujar Jungkook juga.

"Kajja! Kalau begitu kita cari eomma dan makan! Kajja!" Taehyung pun segera menarik tangan Jungkook dan mengajaknya untuk menyusul sang eomma karena mereka sudah merasa lapar mengingat mereka sudah melewati waktu sarapan pagi mereka.

"Eomm- Appa!" Teriak Taehyung saat ia sampai di dapur.

"E-eoh Tae-Taetae?" Ujar Baekhyun terbata-bata dan segera merapikan penampilannya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Appa! Apa yang appa lakukan pada eomma?" Tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya.

"A-aniyo.. A-appa tidak melakukan apa-apa pada eomma..." elak Daehyun dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun setelah 'kegiatan' mereka terganggu karena kedatangan Taehyung dan juga Jungkook.

"Tadi appa gigit-gigit bibir eomma! Appa! Apa yang ap-" belum selesai Taehyung bertanya, Daehyun dengan segera langsung membekap mulut Taehyung agar tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Taehyung pun bergerak-gerak resah karena ia tidak suka sang appa membekap mulutnya.

"Kookie?" Panggil Baekhyun pada Jungkook yang terlihat diam mematung.

"Apa Kookie lapar? Ahjumma siapkan makan untuk kalian ya..." Ujar Baekhyun dan segera menyajikan sup serta makanan lain ke atas meja makan. Melupakan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan sang suami.

SKIP

Suasana di meja makan itu pun hening. Taehyung terus menerus mengerucutkan bibirnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun hanya menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu pasti Taehyung sedang kesal. Taehyung menatap Daehyun sang appa dengan tatapan horror mungkin ia memang masih kesal dengan appanya tadi.

"Taetae, makanlah... Kau bilang tadi lapar, kan?" Ujar Baekhyun mencoba membujuk Taehyung untuk mau memakan makan siangnya. Namun Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Nanti ia juga pasti akan makan jika ia sudah tidak bisa menahan laparnya." Ujar Daehyun cuek sambil menikmati makan siangnya dengan santainya.

"Yeobo, jangan begitu. Hahh sini-sini kalau begitu eomma suapi ya... Aaaa" Baekhyun berniat menyuapi Taehyung sesendok nasi dan sup yang dibuatnya.

"Jangan begitu, makanlah Tae..." Ujar Baekhyun lagi saat Taehyung kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Taetae kok tidak makan? Kookie juga tidak mau makan ah kalau Taetae tidak makan." Ujar Jungkook sambil meletakkan kembali sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Kookie? Jangan begitu, makanlah... Taetae juga pasti mau makan kok. Ya kan, Taetae?" Ujar Baekhyun mencoba membujuk Jungkook.

"Shireo.." Balas Jungkook dan melipat tangannya di depan dada seperti Taehyung.

Melihat Jungkook yang seperti itu, Taehyung pun mau tidak mau menuruti perkataan Jungkook bahwa ia harus makan kalau mau Jungkook juga makan. Taehyung pasti tidak akan mungkin tega membiarkan Jungkook kelaparan padahal sudah ada makanan yang disiapkan untuknya. Taehyung segera mengambil sendoknya dan menyuapkan suapan pertama ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hahhh pedas... Pedas..." Keluh Taehyung kepedasan dan segera meminum segelas air yang ada di hadapannya.

"Wae? Pedas? Aniyo, eomma tidak memasukkan cabai ke dalam supnya kok." Ujar Baekhyun karena ia merasa ia sama sekali tidak memasukkan cabai ke dalam supnya karena ia tahu jika Taehyung memang tidak suka pedas.

Slurrppp

Karena penasaran, Baekhyun pun mencicipi supnya. Ia memang tidak mencicipinya tadi karena ia yakin sudah memasukkan bumbu dengan tepat. Dan saat sup itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, ia segera menatap ke arah Daehyun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Daehyun heran.

"Yeobo, apa kau menambahkan sesuatu ke dalam sup ini?" Tanya Baekhyun dan dibalas anggukan dari Daehyun.

"Aku hanya menambahkan sedikit lada karena saat aku cicipi supnya terasa ham-"

"Aigoo... Yeobo, Taetae kan tidak suka pedas. Kenapa kau tambah kan lada? Aigoo.." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Memang apa yang salah? Harusnya kita harus membiasakan Taetae untuk memakan makanan yang pedas agar ia jadi suka makan makanan pedas." Jelas Daehyun.

"Hahh yasudahlah.. Taetae eomma masakkan nasi goreng untukmu saja ya. Kookie juga ya." Ujar Baekhyun sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk memasak kembali.

SKIP

Tanpa terasa hari sudah semakin menjelang sore. Taehyung dan Jungkook kini berada di halaman belakang rumah Taehyung. Mereka sedang asik berenang di dalam kolam renang besar milik keluarga Jung itu. Taehyung dan Jungkook sedang bermain-main di dalam kolam yang tidak terlalu dalam mengingat mereka yang masih kecil. Jungkook dan Taehyung duduk di atas ban renang berbentuk bebek berwarna kuning yang memang selalu di sediakan di pinggir kolam. Untuk mengantisipasi kapanpun mereka akan berenang.

SPLASHH

Dengan jahilnya, Taehyung mencipratkan air ke arah Jungkook membuat Jungkook jadi basah kuyup. Jungkook yang tidak terima pun membalasnya membuat mereka jadi berperang air hingga mereka berdua jadi sama-sama basah kuyup.

"Aigoo... Taetae, Kookie jangan seperti itu..." Ujar Baekhyun mencoba menengahi Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih asik saling mencipratkan air kolam.

Baekhyun duduk di kursi yang ada di pinggir kolam. Ia hanya sedang mengawasi takut terjadi sesuatu pada kedua anak kecil itu. Sesekali ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada majalah yang dipegangnya saat ia sedang bosan.

Grepp

Tanpa disadari, ada seseorang yang mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terkejut dan saat ia sadar ia melihat sang suamilah pelakunya. Ia menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala bridal style dan berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah kolam.

"Yak! Yak! Yeobo apa yang kau lakukan! Turunkan aku! Turunkan!" Teriak Baekhyun agar Daehyun mau menurunkan dirinya.

"Kajja kita berenang bersama. Daripada kau hanya duduk disana. Lebih baik kita sama-sama berenang." Ujar Daehyun tanpa memperdulikan penolakan sang istri.

"Ishh aku tidak mau! Aku ma-"

Byurrr

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya, Daehyun sudah menceburkan tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam kolam. Taehyung dan Jungkook pun bahkan sampau terkejut karena tiba-tiba melihat Daehyun menceburkan Baekhyun dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hupp hhaaaa Yak! Jung Daehyun! Kau benar-benar ya!" Teriak Baekhyun kesal dari dalam kolam. Seluruh dress yang dikenakan bahkan tubuh serta rambut cokelat panjang Baekhyun terlihat basah dengan sempurna. Namun Daehyun hanya tersenyum dan tidak menanggapi ucapan sang istri. Ia malah ikut menceburkan dirinya ke dalam kolam.

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja..." balas Daehyun saat ia sudah sampai di dalam kolam.

"Huhh menyebalkan!" Balas Baekhyun dan mencoba berenang ke arah pinggir kolam.

"Eomma, mau kemana?" Tanya Taehyung saat melihat Baekhyun sudah sampai di tangga kolam.

"Eomma ingin naik, tentu saja. Ada apa Taetae?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eomma kita berenang sama-sama saja yuk..." Ajak Taehyung dengan tatapan memohon.

"Tapi..."

"Tuh kan Taetae saja setuju denganku. Sudahlah kita berenang sama-sama saja. Kenapa kita tidak sekalian mengajarkan Taetae berenang. Bagaimana?" Ujar Daehyun. Baekhyun nampak sedang berpikir.

"Hahh baiklah-baiklah. Kalau bukan karena aku mau mengajarkan Taetae berenang aku tidak akan mau." Balas Baekhyun membuat Daehyun, Taehyung serta Jungkook tersenyum.

"Nah Taetae, kau harus gerakkan kakimu seperti ini." Daehyun mulai mengajarkam gerakan dasar berenang pada Taehyung.

"Bukan begitu. Tapi begini." Daehyun kembali mengoreksi gerakan kaki Taehyung yang salah.

Kini mereka semua berada di pinggir kolam. Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, Daehyun dan Baekhyun sedang berusaha mengajarkan Taehyung untuk berenang. Kalau Jungkook, ia sudah bisa berenang sejak ia berumur 3 tahun berbeda dengan Taehyung yang masih belum bisa hingga sekarang.

"Nah Tae, lihat seperti Kookie. Kookie saja bisa. Masa kau kalah padanya?" Ujar Daehyun membuat Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Perhatikan appa lagi. Kakimu harus seperti ini. Begini. Jangan seperti itu." Jelas Daehyun lagi dan diikuti gerakan kaki oleh Taehyung seperti yang dicontohkan.

"Nah bagus. Ya, seperti itu. Setelah itu kau harus menggerakkan tanganmu. Ya, ya seperti itu. Nah itu kau bisa." Ujar Daehyun saat melihat Taehyung sudah mulai bisa menguasai sedikit teknik dasar dalam berenang.

"Yeyy Taetae hebat!" Puji Jungkook membuat Taehyung tersenyum senang.

"Nah anak eomma pintar. Coba latihan sekali lagi..." Puji Baekhyun.

Taehyung mendapat pujian pun menjadi semakin bersemangat. Ia terus berlatih dan mencoba agar ia jadi bisa. Baekhyun dan Daehyun pun tersenyum melihat perkembangan Taehyung itu.

"Hattchiii" Taehyung pun bersin. Mungkin karena ia sudah terlalu lama di dalam kolam.

"Aigoo... Kau sudah kedinginan, eoh? Kajja kita naik. Kau bisa demam, Taetae jika terlalu lama di sini." Ujar Baekhyun dan segera mengajak Taehyung untuk naik dari kolam.

Kini Baekhyun, Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah berada di dalam kamar Taehyung. Mereka bertiga sudah mengenakan bathrobe mereka masing-masing agar mereka tidak kedinginan saat tubuh basah mereka terkena angin. Baekhyun membawa kedua anak itu ke dalam kamar mandi untuk ia mandikan.

"Taetae, jangan seperti itu pada Kookie." Tegur Baekhyun saat melihat Taehyung mulai mencoba mengganggu Jungkook yang sedang menyabuni tubuhnya. (Maklumin ya mereka masih kecil makanya langsung di mandiin sama-sama)

"Nah Taetae sudah selesai. Sekarang giliran Kookie." Ujar Baekhyun dan mulai membilas tubuh Jungkook yang penuh dengan sabun dan shampoo dengan air yang mengalir di shower.

Akhirnya Taehyung dan Jungkook pun sudah selesai mandi dan sekarang mereka sudah terlihat lengkap dengan pakaian mereka. Wajah mereka jadi terlihat sedikit lesu mungkin karena mereka sudah mulai merasa lelah dan mengantuk.

"Taetae, eomma buatkan susu cokelat hangat untukmu ya. Kookie apa mau juga?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Jungkook yang duduk di samping Taehyung di atas tempat tidur.

"Kookie mau, ahjumma." Balas Jungkook dan Baekhyun pun mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar Taehyung menuju ke dapurnya.

"Taetae... Nanti jadi menginap di rumahku, kan?" Tanya Jungkook mengingat janji yang pernah disampaikan Luhan, eommanya jika hari ini Taehyung boleh menginap di rumahnya.

"Ne, tentu saja. Tapi... Aku belum siapkan apa-apa." Keluh Taehyung.

"Ahh begini saja. Bagaimana kalau Kookie bantu Taetae siapkan barang Taetae?" Tawar Jungkook dan dibalas sebuah anggukan dari Taehyung.

Taehyung mengambil tas ransel bergambar singa favoritenya. Taehyung berlari ke arah keranjang tempat ia meletakkan mainannya. Ia mengambil beberapa mobilan dan robotan miliknya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ransel itu. Jungkook yang melihatnya pun ikut membantu.

"Taetae.. Ini terlalu banyak." Ujar Jungkook saat melihat isi tas ransel Taehyung yang penuh dengan mainan miliknya.

"Ani, Kookie. Ini tidak banyak kok." Elak Taehyung dan mencoba mengancingkan tas ranselnya.

"Uhh kenapa susah sekali ya?" Keluh Taehyung karena ia belum berhasil mengancingkan tas ranselnya.

"Ini terlalu penuh, Taetae."balas Jungkook dan mencoba membantu Taehyung mengancingkan tasnya.

"Ahh akhirnya bisa juga..." Ujar Taehyung lega saat tas ransel itu bisa ia kancingkan.

"Uhh aku ngantuk..." Keluh Jungkook sambil mengucek matanya.

"Hmm aku juga. Hoammm..." Taehyung juga ikut mengucek matanya dan menguap.

CKLEK

"Aigoo sedang apa? Ini susu cokelat hangat kalian." Baekhyun menyerahkan satu persatu cangkir berisi susu hangat itu pada Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Taetae, apa isi tas ini? Kenapa penuh sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun heran saat melihat tas ransel putranya yang terlihat sangat penuh.

"Mainan, eomma. Aku kan ingin membawanya karena hari ini aku kan menginap di rumah Kookie." Jawab Taehyung membuat Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

Baekhyun membuka kembali tas ransel bergambar singa itu dan mulai mengeluarkan semua isi mainan di dalam tas itu satu persatu. Taehyung yang melihatnya pun sempat cemberut. Baekhyun berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian Taehyun dengan membawa tas ransel yang kini sudah kosong itu. Baekhyun mengambil beberapa potong baju ganti milik Taehyung dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas itu.

"Jika Taetae mau menginap, Taetae juga harus membawa baju ganti. Bagaimana jika Taetae tidak ada baju ganti? Memang Taetae mau pakai baju Kookie?" Ujar Baekhyun pada Taehyung yang mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena kesal mainan tadi ingin ia bawa di keluarkan lagi oleh Baekhyun.

"Nah kau boleh memasukkan mainanmu sekarang tapi secukupnya saja. Jangan membawa banyak mainan, ya." Baekhyun memperingatkan Taehyung dan keluar dari kamar itu untuk segera mandi mengingat jika ia masih belum mandi sejak naik dari kolam.

SKIP

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam melesat melewati jalanan Seoul meninggalkan sebuah gedung media cetak yang ternama di Seoul. Seorang yeoja cantik duduk di samping kursi kemudi tempat seorang namja tampan nan tinggi. Mereka adalah Luhan dan suaminya, Sehun. Sehun baru saja menjemput sang istri yang baru pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai Jurnalis.

"Hannie, bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Sehun pada Luhan.

"Ya begitulah. Melelahkan seperti biasa. Aku masih harus sering-sering turun ke lapangan untuk mencari berita." Jelas Luhan dan dibalas anggukan dari Sehun.

"Lalu rapat di perusahaanmu bagaimana? Tidak ada masalah di perusahaan, kan?" Kini giliran Luhan yang bertanya.

"Rapat berjalan dengan lancar. Tapi ada sedikit masalah di perusahaan." Jawab Sehun membuat Luhan sedikit terkejut. Pasalnya yang ia tahu selama bertahun-tahun perusahaan Sehun selalu berjalan lancar dan hampir bahkan tidak pernah mendapat masalah.

"Ada sedikit penurunan saham. Tapi selebihnya baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Sambung Sehun.

"Hmm Hunnie... Apa aku berhenti kerja saja ya?" Ujar Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Kau serius? Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mempersalahkanmu jika kau ingin bekerja."

"Ne, aku tahu. Aku hanya kepikiran Kookie, anak kita. Aku sedikit iri melihat Baekkie. Ia begitu dekat dengan Taetae dan banyak memiliki waktu luang dengan Taetae dan suaminya. Sementara aku? Waktuku terlalu banyak tersita di kantor dengan tumpukan-tumpukan artikel yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum deadline. Aku merasa aku belum bisa menjadi seorang istri dan ibu yang baik untukmu dan Kookie." Jelas Luhan dengan sendu.

"Tapi apa Hannie serius ingin berhenti bekerja? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu itu? Dan menurutku kau itu adalah istri dan ibu terbaik untukku dan Kookie." Balas Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya kepikiran tentang masalah ini."

"Pikirkanlah dulu. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya. Aku dan Kookie selalu mendukung apapun keputusanmu, kok."

"Ne, gomawo..."

Kini mobil sedan hitam itu sudah sampai di sebuah rumah besar bercat putih. Itu adalah kediaman keluarga Jung. Mereka kesana untuk menjemput putri mereka satu-satunya, Oh Jungkook. Luhan berdiri di depan sebuah pintu utama bersama Sehun yang sudah memarkirkan mobilnya menunggu ada seseorang yang membukaan pintu untuk mereka.

CKLEK

"Eoh eonnie dan Sehun sudah datang? Masuklah dulu." Baekhyun mempersilakan Sehun dan Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah besar miliknya.

"Kookie ada di kamar Taetae. Sehabis makan malam mereka langsung bermain. Mau aku panggilkan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu, Baek. Biarkan mereka main dulu." Balas Luhan.

"Eoh ada Lu noona dan Sehun? Kalian baru datang?" Ujar Daehyun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya setelah mandi.

"Ne. Maaf kami sedikit telat dan lagi-lagi jadi merepotkan." Balas Sehun.

"Ahh sama sekali tidak. Duduklah dulu." Daehyun mempersilakan Sehun dan Luhan untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Eonnie, Sehun kalian ingin minum apa? Atau mau aku siapkan makan malam?" Tanya Baekhyun sebelum ia beranjak ke dalam dapur.

"Ahh tidak perlu, Baek. Kami tidak mau tambah merepotkanmu. Kau pasti lelah setelah seharian mengerjakan pekerjaan dan menjaga Taetae serta Kookie sendirian." Ujar Luhan merasa tak enak.

"Sama sekali tidak kok. Aku ambilkan minum ya." Setelah berkata begitu Baekhyun langsung beranjak ke dalam dapur.

Dan tinggallah Daehyun, Sehun serta Luhan di ruang tamu. Daehyun sebagai kepala keluarga berkewajiban menemani tamu yang datang. Daehyun dan Sehun nampak sangat akrab membicarakan perusahaan mereka. Ya mereka berdua merupakan rekan dalam berbisnis jadi jangan heran saat mendengar bahan pembicaraan mereka yang pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari bisnis dan perusahaan masing-masing.

"Nah ini minumannya." Baekhyun meletakkan 3 gelas teh di atas meja.

"Ahh Baek kenapa repot-repot sih.." balas Luhan.

"Sama sekali tidak kok. Jangan merasa tidak enak begitu padaku, eon."

"Eonnie apa mau aku siapkan makan malam? Eonnie dan Sehun pasti belum makan malam kan?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Ani, tidak perlu, Baek. Tadi aku sudah membeli makanan kok jadi kami bisa makan di apartment nanti." Balas Luhan dan Baekhyun pun mengangguk paham.

"Eoh? Eomma..." Teriak Jungkook dari tangga saat melihat kehadiran Luhan.

"Aigoo Kookie, jangan lari-lari begitu. Bagaimana jika nanti jatuh, hmm?" Ujar Luhan memperingatkan Jungkook yang berlari turun sambil mengenakan tas ransel pink miliknya.

"Eomma..." Jungkook segera memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat.

"Eyyy kenapa appa tidak di peluk juga, hmm? Jadi Kookie hanya sayang eomma, begitu?" Ujar Sehun sedikit iri.

"Appa..." Jungkook pun memeluk tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

"Aigoo Kookie senang main disini?" Tanya Sehun dan dibalas anggukan antusias dari Jungkook.

"Eomma... Appa ayo kita pulang..." Rengek Jungkook.

"Pulang? Tumben sekali... Ada apa, hmm?" Tanya Luhan sedikit heran melihat putri kecilnya itu.

"Eomma lupa? Hari ini Taetae akan menginap di rumah kita. Iya kan?" Jungkook mencoba mengingatkan kembali Luhan.

"Oh iya. Eomma hampir lupa. Lalu kenapa Kookie ingin cepat-cepat pulang? Lagipula dimana Taetae?"

"Aku disini, ahjumma." Ujar Taehyung yang kini berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dengan sebuah tas ransel besar di punggungnya dan sebuah boneka singa yang dipegangnya.

"Nah kajja eomma! Appa!" Jungkook pun mulai menarik-narik tangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aigoo... Ne, ne kita pulang sekarang ya..." Luhan pun berdiri mengikuti keinginan Jungkook.

"Tapi Kookie harus pamit dulu dengan ahjushi dan ahjumma." Ujar Sehun memperingatkan Jungkook.

"Ahjushi, ahjumma Kookie pulang dulu ya. Terima kasih banyak..." ujar Jungkook lalu kembali menarik tangan Luhan dan Sehun untuk segera pulang.

"Ne, ne, arraseo.. Baek, Dae-ah kami pulang ya. Maaf jika merepotkanmu, Baek." Ujar Luhan.

"Sama sekali tidak kok, eonnie... Eonnie aku juga titip Taetae ya." Balas Jungkook.

"Noona, hyung kami pamit ya. Terima kasih banyak noona sudah mau menjaga Kookie. Dan kami pasti akan menjaga Taetae juga kok." Ujar Sehun sambil mengusak rambut hitam Taehyung yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Eomma, appa Taetae pergi dulu ya. Dan appa!"

"Ne?"

"Jangan gigit-gigit bibir eomma lagi ya.. Kan kasihan eomma pasti kesakitan..." Ujar Taetae dengan polosnya membuat Baekhyun dan Daehyun sweatdrop seketika. Luhan dan Sehun yang paham pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan polos Taehyung itu.

"Ne, ne, ne... Sudah-sudah pergilah. Dan ingat jangan nakal-nakal ya, Tae. Sehun jika Taetae nakal, besok-besok jangan ijinkan dia untuk menginap lagi." Ujar Daehyun sebelum Taehyung pergi.

"Appa, Taetae tidak nakal!" Balas Taehyung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Taetae kajja! Palli, palli!" Jungkook pun dengan segera menarik tangan Taehyung.

"Byebye eomma, appa..." Taehyung melambaikan tangannya sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam milik Taehyung.

"Hahh pengganggu sudah pergi. Sekarang waktunya kita bersenang-senang!" Ujar Daehyun sambil merangkul pinggang Baekhyun agar semakin dekat dengannya.

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ayo kita buat adik untuk Taetae." Ujar Daehyun diikuti sebuah smirk di wajahnya.

"Yak! Yak! Turunkan aku! Yak! Pabbo, turunkan aku!" Teriak Baekhyun saat Daehyun segera menggendong tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

.

.

End

.

.


End file.
